someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Glanton
® (NVBIII) |refid = ® (NVBIII) |dialogue = aaGlanton.txt ® aaNVB3Glanton.txt (NVBIII) }} Glanton or otherwise known infamously as the Taker of Scalps, is a notorious Scalp Hunter operating in the Mojave area, the leader of an independent regulator group who hunt down hostile tribes, enacting on his own form of citizen justice by scalping. Glanton serves as the main target and false antagonist of Russell, and a secondary antagonist in New Vegas Bounties III. Background Glanton has a life of making his own form of justice, such as scalping the heads of those who have committed horrid crimes. Dialogue with him in Russell explains his motivations as a scalper: At first, revenge for the death of his wife, Sandra, at the hands of tribals, later backed with a twisted sense of justice as he became hailed for defending several towns from attacks from nearby tribes. Its this sense of justice that made him continue on, even as his actions and methods became more and more violent, leading to the NCR setting a 10,000 cap bounty on his head. Biography Russell Glanton makes his first appearance in Russell, as the primary target of both Russell and the Courier, who chase him and his gang across the Mojave, by interrogating his close associates and clients, witnessing both his acts of vigilante justice and depravity. The Courier's possee manages to eventually track Glanton's gang outside of Primm, only to find out the aftermath of a brutal and failed ambush by the NCR that lead both parties into an Ant Colony. After surviving the ant colony themselves and finding an unsent letter by a dead member of Glanton's gang, Russell and the Courier track down Glanton to Carruthers' Canyon, where Glanton is working with the residents of a local NCR mining colony known as Silverwood against the local tribals, the Sand Wolves. After confronting Glanton in the town and having a short conversation with him, the Courier can either shoot him down on the spot, causing the town to go hostile along with Russell and failing the quest at the cost of justice, decide to forego the bounty and aid Glanton with his work or tell him that they will still fight, but only after the Silverwood situation has been dealt with. If not killed, he will regardless trick the Courier and Russell into defending Silverwood from a Legion attack while he brutally and mercilessly massacres the Sand Wolves on their camp, before leaving the Canyon for good, giving Russell and the Courier the slip and traumatizing the former. New Vegas Bounties III After the events in Silverwood, Glanton and company completely dissapear from the Mojave. When the Courier travels to Utah, they find out that they were invited shortly after the events in Carruthers' Canyon by Marko himself to assist him on his efforts against the 80's tribe in order to liberate Frost Hill from any kind of violence. Glanton, finding himself with less and less allies in the Mojave Wasteland, accepted the old raider's invitation and promptly abandoned Vegas. This uneasy alliance ended up with Glanton becoming a member of Marko's gang during the war with Randall and Associates, which in turn ends up with Glanton serving as the final proper bounty before Randall goes after Marko, due to the danger they could present if unchecked. Because of this, the Courier is sent to deal with Glanton and his regulators once and for all, who have been located hiding in Knifepoint Cavern, a nearby abandoned mining shaft. After a firefight, Glanton is eventually cornered in his office, where he reveals his final trick. A room full of children, captured from his raids on the 80's, surrounded by C4, the detonator laying safely on his hands. The Courier can at this point attack Glanton, killing the captives in the process, let Glanton escape once again, or scare him with the Terrifying Presence perk into dropping the detonator, making him easy prey. If he escapes from the Deep Creek Mountains, the slideshow reveals he travelled towards Mexico alone after hearing tales of a raider chief known as "El Quemador", in a final attempt to redeem himself in the eyes of the NCR. The Better Angels If Glanton was spared in New Vegas Bounties III, it is revealed by Ranger Josey that he completed his journey to Mexico and reached El Quemador's camp. Without the aid of his regulators, Glanton had to put up a fight on his own, he managed to get close enough for the opportunity of killing El Quemador, however his men restrained him and stopped him from finishing off the warlord. Glanton was scalped, being treated with his own method of killing and his corpse was incinerated. However, Glanton's task of killing the raider chief didn't entirely fail. The wounds Quemador suffered from Glanton's assault got infected and he died painfully as a result, a fitting retribution for Glanton and a reference to his philosophy as mentioned in Russell, having brought the monster down into the grave with him. Canonical Appearances 1st -''' Russell * Quest - Hunter, Hunted * Dialogue - Russel * Note - Last Night Here - Glanton * Dialogue - Vickers * Dialogue - Handley * Dialogue - Finley * Note - Long Trip - Ted * Dialogue - Wayne Richardson * Dialogue - Mayor Brandon * Dialogue - Talking Knife '2nd -' New Vegas Bounties III * Quest - Devil's Due * Dialogue - Steven Randall * Dialogue - Glanton '3rd -' The Better Angels (Mentioned) * Dialogue - Josey Non-Canonical Appearances '''1st - The Man From Old Mexico Notes *In the cancelled mod The Man From Old Mexico, Glanton would appear if spared in New Vegas Bounties III and would serve as the player's companion. *''"Glanton is certainly religious, but he's not a Mormon."'' - Someguy2000, Ask Me Anything Category:Fallout: New Vegas characters Category:Russell characters Category:New Vegas Bounties III characters